This invention relates to a method and a system for the operation and charging of the batteries of an electric vehicle (EV).
Present day hybrid or extended range electric vehicles may employ an internal combustion engine to provide power to propel the vehicle when the battery pack is depleted or at a low state of charge (SOC) while the vehicle is in motion. Current hybrid electric drive systems utilize an internal combustion coupled to a generator to charge the main drive battery when the vehicle is in motion. The electric motor may be used to generate power to propel the vehicle or alternately used to augment the internal combustion engine as it propels the vehicle.
However, the battery packs required on many such electric vehicles are not optimized for efficiency and the driving parameters of the vehicle. Battery pack size, generator capacity and the size of the internal combustion engine are not optimized for efficient and reliable operation over the vehicle's drive cycles. In many cases, the internal combustion engine and/or the battery packs are over-sized for efficient operation and add extraneous weight to the vehicle.